Mobile devices that include a combined text-entry keypad and a telephony keypad are known in this field. Examples of such mobile devices include cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), two-way paging devices, and others. However, combining a traditional-style text-entry keypad (e.g., a QWERTY-style keypad) with a traditional-style telephony keypad on the same mobile device typically involves an ergonomic compromise between having smaller keys on a full text-entry keypad or larger keys on a reduced keypad.